Utility vehicles and vans with liftgates that are hinged at the top about a generally horizontal axis are used by large numbers of people today. Some of these liftgates are large and heavy. Their size and weight make some liftgates difficult to open and close. Some of the liftgates are also a great distance above the ground when they are fully opened. Their height above the ground makes them very difficult for some people to close. For these and other reasons many people would like to have a power operating system for opening and closing the liftgate.
A number of different liftgate openers have been tried in recent years. Some of these liftgate openers have a single cable that opens and closes a liftgate. Liftgates with a single cable opener and closer are generally trunk lids that are lightweight and have a relatively small range of movement.
Liftgates that have two or more gas cylinders for a counter balance system are common. These gas cylinders generally occupy a position in which their axis is substantially parallel to the liftgate so that the gas cylinders are hidden when the liftgate is closed. In this closed position the moment arm of the gas cylinders is quite small. With such systems the life gate may move about one-third of their total travel range before the gas cylinders exert sufficient force to open a liftgate further without the application of an independent lifting force. There are even some systems in which the gas cylinders pass over center and bias a liftgate toward a closed position when the liftgate is closed. With these self locking systems a liftgate may need to be more than one-third open before the gas cylinders will open the liftgate further.
The force required to hold a liftgate in a given position along its path of movement from a closed position to a fully open position varies substantially in some liftgate opening systems. A power liftgate closer must exert sufficient force to hold a liftgate in any given position along the path of movement, plus the force to overcome friction, and plus the force required to accelerate the liftgate during liftgate closing. If the total force exerted by the liftgate power closure varies substantially from one position between fully opened and closed to another position between fully opened and closed, it may be difficult for the control system to detect an obstruction and stop the liftgate without incurring damage to the vehicle or to the object that obstructs the liftgate.